This invention relates to a method of producing electrical contacts on a silicon solar cell.
Today contacts are produced on a silicon solar cell usually using layers of metals reheated and vapour deposited under high vacuum. Since the high vacuum deposition process is relatively expensive, it has also been suggested that contacts on solar cells should be provided by spraying on metals with the aid of a plasma-jet technique. The electrical contacts are even applied with the aid of a so-called screen printing method. The common feature of all of these methods is that a part of the material which is to be used for the contacts is lost and the methods are relatively expensive.